


Замок из зеркал

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: "Акула вызывает Мышку, прием", - мигает оповещением и озвучивает, когда она нажимает на разрешение, ноутбук. Тсуна улыбается сквозь слезы.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Superbi Squalo, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 4





	Замок из зеркал

**Author's Note:**

> На фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/9734929

«Акула вызывает Мышку, прием», — мигает оповещением и озвучивает, когда она нажимает на разрешение, ноутбук. Тсуна улыбается сквозь слезы, представляет, как даже уголки ее заплаканных и опухших глаз поднимаются, свидетельствуя о том, что ее улыбка — настоящая.

Акула — прозвище ее главного собеседника в последние три года, единственное известное ей его имя, и сейчас он зазывал ее в чат.

«Мышка на связи. Есть какой-то особый повод для того, что сегодня ты написал первым? Ты куда-то торопишься?»

Тсуна вытерла кулаком все еще слезящиеся глаза и в полной темноте комнаты напечатала, входя в личку с Акулой. Кроме него и Тсуны в общем чате было еще семь человек, ни одного из которых она не знала вживую.

Тсуна грустно улыбнулась, вспоминая это. С живыми людьми она не сходилась, и друзья у нее были только здесь, в этом чате — с восемью самыми странными и гениальными людьми, каких она могла представить.

Она даже с мамой не ладила, понимаете масштабы проблемы?

Поверх развернутого на весь экран общего чата в треть окошка висел личный диалог с Акулой, где он вскоре начал печатать.

Через несколько мгновений на мягко бежевом фоне с каким-то мелким узором — у Тсуны все чаты имели мягкие, нейтральные фоны, хотя она знала, что каждый в их компании оформляет его как душе захочется — появилось новое сообщение в синей рамке:

«Ты весь день сегодня не писала. У нашей Мышки случилось что-то? Плохое или хорошее? Знаешь ли, все волнуются».

Тсунаеши приподняла брови, читая чужое сообщение.

«А откуда ты знаешь, что все волнуются? У вас что, есть отдельный чат без меня?!»

Она хмыкнула на ответ, простой, такой, что она практически услышала, как своим хриплым голосом, слова на японском которым звучали со значительным акцентом, фыркнул Акула: «Делать нам больше нечего. Я просто знаю это. Как и ты, вообще-то».

Тсуна и правда знала. Обычно она первой поднимала бучу, когда кто-то, не предупредив, переставал писать или отвечать на личные сообщения. В ее отношении это тоже присутствовало — но ей редко прямо писали, спрашивая. Она тихо всхлипнула, чувствуя, как слезы вновь душат, подкатывая к глазам.

«Так что случилось?» — поторопил с ответом Акула, словно чувствуя.

«Поссорилась с мамой. Ничего серьезного».

«С мамой ли? Мышка, ты недоговариваешь. Насколько я помню, твоя мать чуть не с твоего рождения все плохое говорит только за спиной, а я не верю, что ты сама затеяла ссору».

«Расскажи мне», — тут же прибыло следующее сообщение. Тсуна мотнула головой, из-за чего ей на глаза упали колючие волосы. Она зажмурилась. Печатала вслепую и под конец, перепроверив, отправила:

«Не только с мамой. И сегодня она действительно высказалась. По поводу моей женственности, того, что мне надо больше времени проводить на улице, со сверстниками, завести мальчика. В школе на обеде меня загнали в местечко между корпусами школы и почти избили, потому что у меня с собой не было денег. Я так испугалась. Мне никто не помог, и даже не потому, что боялись — просто никого не было вокруг, а эти парни… Они были из Совета. Из одного из комитетов — но я не смогла разглядеть нашивку, они постарались… Я так боюсь их. И с ними _нужно_ гулять».

«Когда я сказала маме, что мне некомфортно с одноклассниками, она разразилась долгой и громкой лекцией о том, что я ничего не знаю. Что я ненормальная».

Акула не ответил сразу, так что Тсуна, поколебавшись, добавила: «Прости, если жалуюсь, я… Мне больше некому рассказать. Я подумала, может, мне станет лучше, если я выговорюсь тебе».

Акула снова запечатал, но через секунду в ответ на три сообщения Тсуны пришло несколько слов: «Давай видео.»

Она нахмурилась, и когда собиралась отказать, поверх вкладки лички выскочил аудио-вызов. И она, вздохнув, приняла его, смиряясь с неизбежным. В наушниках зашуршала условная тишина — уже привычная для дома Акулы и еще нескольких участников их чата.

— Хэй, — сказал Акула низким мужским голосом, и Тсуна вздрогнула, снова вспоминая сегодняшних парней.

— Хэй, — ответила она негромко, стараясь не разбудить маму, не привлечь ее внимания.

— Я знаю, что у тебя там страшная матушка, но я бы не смог выразить все словами в чате. Ты сама знаешь, почему. — Он фыркнул — и на этот раз Тсуна действительно услышала его, а не свою фантазию. На губы снова набежала бледная улыбка. — Я хотел сказать позднее, чтобы ты никак не смогла отвертеться, но жизнь вообще штука непредсказуемая. — Он вздохнул, и она представила, как он обхватывает ладонью шею сзади, под линией волос. — В общем, мы с еще парочкой фриков на неделе вылетаем в Японию. Хотели повидаться… и заодно напугать твоих обидчиков. Колибри передал, что их предложение в силе. Насчет итальянского колледжа. Согласись, а? Эти задроты устроят тебе хоть домашнее обучение до конца школы.

Он помолчал, размеренно дыша в микрофон. Тсуна… решила ему не мешать, переваривая все его слова. Акула вновь заговорил через несколько минут:

— Мы все хотим, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Сходила к психологу, проверилась, подлечилась, отдохнула от постоянного напряга и нахождения меж злобной мамочкой и ублюдками из твоей школы. В Италии тебя будет кому защитить. Подумай еще раз.

Голос Акулы звучал просяще, он… правда хотел, чтобы Тсуна решилась. Он давно говорил об этом, Колибри говорил, Карась уже давно убеждал и подкидывал в личку ссылки на официальные страницы разных колледжей в Италии. Тсуна знала, что где-то в Италии находится и ее отец, вроде как, — мама говорила об этом, но давно и отца Тсуна так ни разу и не увидела, — и раньше думала, что не едет туда, чтобы никого не напрягать. Не быть обязанной, но Акула…

Он никогда не звучал так участливо. Никогда. Он _хотел_ , чтобы она жила там, в солнечной Италии. Чтобы была подальше от всех, кто может ее обидеть.

Но… Они никогда не встречались вживую. Редкие видео — это совсем другое. Она не знала имен никого из чата, не была в курсе того, как они живут. Да, все в чате называли Карася и Колибри задротами, но Тсуна могла лишь догадываться, что так их завуалированно называют компьютерными гениями.

Она никогда не спрашивала. Ее никогда не спрашивали. Вот только, впервые услышав о том, что ее могут устроить в итальянский колледж — подумала, что, возможно, им о ней все уже давно известно? И это лишь она считает неизвестность такой уж комфортной?

Акула, словно прочитав ее мысли, снова заговорил, не дождавшись ее ответа:

— Хочешь, я представлюсь сейчас? Мое имя тебе ничего не скажет, но, может, ты хоть не будешь так волноваться, перед тем как мы лицом к лицу встретимся?

— А ты уже знаешь мое имя? — как-то болезненно тихо задала вопрос Тсуна. Было бы обидно.

Акула замолчал. Ненадолго. А после ответил:

— Нет. Кто-то из нас знает, кто-то отказался узнавать. У всех свои причины.

Тсуна помотала головой, сжимая губы в тонкую линию, зажмуривая крепко глаза. Она не знала, что думать. Не знала, что чувствовать. Не могла понять — обманули ее или же она… преувеличивает? Так обычно говорят?

— Суперби Скуало, — сказал Акула так, что Тсуна в жизни не смогла бы повторить. Но она открыла глаза — вновь влажные, и колючие волосы вместе с ярким светом экрана явно встали на сторону против нее. — Так меня зовут. Мне тридцать, я итальянец. Мое имя с итальянского переводится «акула», мне было проще всего придумать ник для чата. У меня нет одной руки. Я вроде военного.

Тсунаеши нахмурилась. Нет одной руки? И он печатает… только одной?

— А я… — начала было она, но была прервана решительным Скуало:

— А твое имя я узнаю на следующей неделе. Ты же приедешь встретить нас в Токио?

Тсунаеши почувствовала, как к лицу подкатывает смущение — и облегченно, очень тихо рассмеялась. Подумала, что Акула, должно быть, улыбается сейчас.

— Пожалуй, я даже школу ради этого прогуляю — все равно Хибари Кея меня не замечает.

Скуало хмыкнул — громко, удачно вписавшись в микрофон.

— Истинная суперспобность мышки, нет?

— Да. — Тсуна улыбнулась и понадеялась, что эту улыбку услышит в ее голосе Акула. Она замялась. — Когда встретимся, стукнемся кулачками? Я давно хотела. Кто с тобой приедет, кстати?

— Состав утвержден, — медленно проговорил Скуало, но затем, хрипло смеясь, закончил: — но тебе я ничего не скажу. Пусть будет сюрпризом.

— Бу-у-у, — протянула негромко Тсуна и улыбнулась в конце. — Так стукнемся?

— Как захочешь, — хмыкнул тепло Скуало. — Пойдешь спать теперь? Помощь с уроками нужна?

— Я не хочу их сейчас делать, — покачала головой Тсуна и подтянула к груди колени, обнимая их. Положила на них голову, прижимаясь щекой. Поправила наушник, чтобы ее было слышно. — Спасибо, что написал. Я помню про колледж и еще думаю.

— Склонна согласиться? — поддел ее Скуало. Тсуна хмыкнула — гордо.

— Склонна думать дальше. Но я… действительно была бы рада учиться дома. Пока мама не заходит в мою комнату без повода, лучше так, чем быть окруженной людьми, которых боишься.

— О, кстати, — Скуало как будто подтянулся ближе к чему-то, зашуршал бумагами, — у меня в Намимори знакомый есть, дед, а у него сын-спортсмен, ему столько, сколько тебе, я недавно узнал. Может, в твоей школе учится? Познакомились бы. Я к этому знакомому должен буду зайти по делам, когда приеду.

— В нашем городе всего две школы, — приподняв брови, отозвалась Тсуна. — Назови его имя, если знаешь. Может, я вспомню.

— Ямамото Та-ке-еши, — с готовностью ответил Скуало. Тсуна, не удержавшись, охнула. — Что? — сразу отреагировал Скуало обеспокоенно. — Он тебя обижал?

Тсуна замотала головой, но, опомнившись, произнесла:

— Нет-нет, он хороший. Лучше, чем все в школе. Мы в этом году в одном классе, всегда заступается за меня, если находится рядом, когда на мне… срываются. Вот. А зачем тебе к его отцу?

— Ха, так я тебе и сказал, Мышка, — явно оскалившись, широко растягивая губы, сказал Скуало. Снова отодвинулся. — И пожалуйста. Пиши, если найдешь в себе силы, когда случается что-то, что тебя расстраивает. Ты достойна большего, чем думаешь.

На следующий день Скуало уточнил, что приедет в субботу. Дал номер телефона, назвал адрес аэропорта и сказал, что назовет номер самолета, если будет нужно. Но пока они уговорились встретиться в зале ожидания или у касс. Тсуна кивнула со своей стороны, сказала, что рядом с аэропортом находится ее любимый книжный магазин — тихий и вечно пустой, едва доживающий свой век, и Скуало попросил ее обязательно сводить его туда. Тсуна улыбнулась по другую сторону наушников и ответила согласием.

Со Скуало они давно были на одной волне.

Скуало любил читать — Тсуна это точно знала. Именно поэтому по тому, как он писал по-японски, нельзя было определить, насколько он от него на самом деле далек. Он писал очень чисто, Тсуна бы сказала. Немного старомодно, книжно, но ей нравилось.

Каждый в их чате знал по меньшей мере два языка и их манера писать была живой, чувствовалась, олицетворяла своего хозяина. Тсуна думала, что каждый в их чате ярок и только она какая-то сама по себе бесцветная.

Однажды она высказала это Скуало — и он ожидаемо опроверг. Заставил начать видеть и свою индивидуальность, не только чужую.

В субботу у Тсуны уроков не было, и она с самого утра, собрав в рюкзак ноутбук, телефон, деньги и теплую кофту, отправилась в Токио — уж лучше лишние часы погулять на станции, нежели находиться в одном доме с мамой. В одном городе с теми, кого боишься. На улицах, где рискуешь со всеми ними встретиться.

А утром они все спят. Она… перестрахуется. Страховка — это не плохо.

В поезде было тихо и хватало сидячих мест. Тсунаеши опустилась на одно из них, поставила рядом с собой рюкзак, не снимая лямку с одной из рук, вытащила ноутбук и дождалась, пока он загрузится.

«Доброе утро!» — написала в общий чат. Судя по иконкам, все были онлайн не более двух часов назад. Иконка Скуало, как и почти всегда, когда она заходила, горела зеленым.

Он был онлайн.

«Доброе утро, Мышка. Ты еще дома?»

«Нет, решила выйти пораньше», — «мне так спокойнее», хотелось добавить, «в Токио, по-моему, безопаснее», просилось на клавиатуру. Тсуна сжала губы и отправила то, что уже написала. Скуало и так поймет.

Ей не надо беспокоить его еще больше тем, что она даже решила этим поделиться.

Ответ пришел через минуту: «А мы недавно стали ложиться спать. Двух часов должно хватить. Я ждал, когда ты проснешься и напишешь».

И смайлик — глупая желтая мордашка, у которой в больших глазах блестели и переливались розовые сердечки. Тсуна едва сдержала громкий смех: смайлики действительно были отдельной характерной чертой Скуало.

В личке он как-то сказал ей, что смайлики ему нравятся — выглядят иронично. И предупредил, чтобы серьезно не воспринимала.

Так что и сейчас она посмеялась и напечатала: «Иди спать, рыбешка. Присмотреть тебе что-нибудь конкретное в книжном?»

«Возьми на свой вкус. Что-нибудь классическое, чтобы пришлось зарыться в словари».

Тсуна фыркнула.

«Договорились. Не жалуйся потом, — и, почти без перерыва: — До скорой встречи?»

«Мы тебя найдем», — пришел уверенный ответ. Тсуна нахмурилась, напряглась в какой уже раз, но ответила: «Да. Отдохни!»

Время тянулось. Тсуна после посещения едва открывшегося к ее приходу магазина сидела в кофейне, запивала капучино сборник любимых детских сказок и легенд — «Неверленд» в блестящей белой обложке. Мимо шли часы, перед ее глазами начинались и заканчивались истории Питера Пэна, короля Артура и Робина Гуда. Когда на часах, на которые она постоянно поглядывала, часовая стрелка наконец-то показала десять утра, ей оставалась всего пара глав до конца приключений Маленького Принца. Она заложила страницу светло-бежевой тонкой ленточкой, прикрепленной к книге, и, выдохнув, закрыла ее.

Третий стакан капучино давно закончился, но Маленький Принц слишком увлек ее, чтобы она могла это заметить.

Звякнул колокольчик, и Тсунаеши вышла на улицу, чтобы поспешить в приемный зал.

В зале… было много людей. Самолет, на котором прилетали Скуало с другими, прибывал в одно время с еще тремя — вокруг ходили встречающие и те, кто едва успел выбраться из салона металлической птицы. Она уже написала СМС Скуало — и он должен был ответить, когда самолет сядет и он включит телефон.

В этот момент к Тсуне сзади мягко прижались и обвили тонкими руками.

— А вот и принцесса, — сказали негромко, и она сморгнула какое-то сонное наваждение, то самое, в которое она окуналась, находясь среди большого количества незнакомых, а, соответственно, условно безопасных людей.

— Принц? — озадаченно отозвалась она. У правого уха послышался шипящий смех, и руки отпустили ее, прекращая обнимать — просто обнимать, несмотря на то, что, если судить по перепискам, Принц был существом жестоким, — и Тсуна обернулась в тот же момент. Сразу за Принцем — блондинистым парнем примерно ее роста и, как говорил Скуало, возраста, улыбающегося во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба — стоял, перекинув через плечо сумку, Акула, а недалеко от него, у какого-то ларька, — Попугай и Жаба. Скуало скалился — нахально и уже тоже привычно.

Тсуне даже стало интересно, что в отношении Скуало ей _не_ привычно.

— Привет, Принц, — сказала Тсуна, протягивая вперед маленькую руку. Принц притянул ее к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, на что Тсуна негромко рассмеялась, — ты уже знаешь, как меня зовут?

— Принц помогал смердам с твоими документами, чтобы ты могла не пересекаться со всякой грязью в заведении, называемом школой, — фыркнув, пренебрежительно ответил Принц, взмахнув челкой. — Принц знает, — ответил он, — Принца зовут Бельфегор Каваллини. Итальянец семнадцати лет голубых кровей! — торжественно заявил он, широко улыбаясь. Тсуна, улыбнувшись тоже, кивнула ему.

— А я, — сказала она, — все равно представлюсь. Тсунаеши Савада.

— Тсунаеши-чан мне нравится, — снова потянулся губами к ее ладони, до сих пор не выпущенной, Бельфегор, но был выпихнут с места прямо напротив нее Скуало. Тсунаеши подняла голову и взметнула брови.

— Вторая рука? — Она кивнула на ту конечность, что Скуало держал у бедра, наполовину спрятанную в кармане брюк. Скуало растянул губы в ухмылку.

— Протез для повседневного ношения.

— Ясно. Почему не написал, что вы уже высадились?

— Не хотелось бы отвечать, все еще не зная твоего имени.

Тсунаеши улыбнулась — хитро, лисьи. Рядом с этим человеком она начинала вести себя нагло вне зависимости от того, насколько уместно это выглядело со стороны. Она протянула руку — на этот раз вертикально, слегка оттопырив большой палец. Для рукопожатия.

— Тсунаеши Савада, — сказала она, — для друзей — Тсуна. И Мышка, — тепло закончила она. Скуало кивнул и пожал ее руку неживой — покрытой как будто теплым металлом. Усмехнулся.

— Суперби Скуало. Итальянец, тридцать лет. Нет одной руки.

— Вроде военного, — хмыкнула, цитируя его недавнее сообщение, Тсунаеши. Забрала руку и сложила ее в кулак — он получился маленьким и хрупким по сравнению с кулачищем Скуало, но что есть, то есть. Они со Скуало молча стукнулись кулаками, глядя друг другу в глаза — с ухмылками на лицах.

Попугая звали Луссурия и он казался настоящим гигантом, пусть и был одного роста со Скуало, а Жаба представился Вайпером и был, как она и представляла (Жаба никогда не включал камеру на видео-звонках), одного с ней роста, как Бельфегор. Весь в закрытой, темной одежде, однако он позволил подать себе руку. Памятуя, как сложно было сойтись с ним в сети, Тсунаеши солнечно улыбается, чувствуя чужое тепло на своей ладони.

Руки Вайпера — единственные такие же маленькие, как у нее.

Из аэропорта они выходят шумной толпой — пусть Скуало и Вайпер почти всегда молчат. Скуало горой возвышается справа от нее, и Тсуна впервые чувствует себя в _такой_ безопасности. И абсолютно забывает о других людях вокруг.

Через год она знакомится с Занзасом и даже проводит пару недель в Варии, сдавая экзамены и обустраивая квартиру около колледжа, рядом с жильем Шоичи и Спаннера. Она улыбается.

И больше не возвращается в Намимори, потому что Такеши приезжает в Италию. А другой причины у нее просто

нет.


End file.
